Bottoms Up!
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Missing Child? No problem. Partner abandons you to help someone else? Can take it. A giant Plagas-like monster? Yeah...ya might wanna find some cover. A total BA guy that just happens to be your mate? LET HIM TAKE ME NOW!


**Now, now, don't kill me. I'm just throwing in a few one-shots here for the Hell of it…okay, I'm having a little trouble with one of my stories and decided to just do some one-shot stories till my brain can kick into high gear again. These are just a few things that happened in Worlds Collide Universe…but they didn't happen. Sort of a What-If thing—Damn, I hope that makes sense. I'm running on low sleep so these one-shots might not make any sense…so please, bear with me!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit, Chris!" I snarled, working my way through the abandoned café. The man just had to leave me behind because apparently Jill had joined the Darkside. I am not kidding. And no Wesker didn't have anything to do with it. How do I know that? Because said man was following _me!_ I know because I could hear him. Sure he was silent as the dead, but I'm not human so it's not really that difficult for me to be able to hear the man moving in the shadows. I'm not sure why the man seemed to be so obsessed with me, but in a way I am highly flattered. Of course, that didn't mean I was going to be going around making that announcement.

I paused for a moment, trying to get my baring straight. _Where the hell did that bastard get to now?!_

If you haven't caught on already: yes I'm pissed! Chris was supposed to be helping me find a little girl that got lost in this place…but _nooooooo_ he just had to go help his partner out. For crying out loud, the woman was being controlled with dark magick. There is no way for him to be able to help her unless I'm there too. I've got some experience with the Fae, but I can't really worry about that now. There's a kid missing and I need to find her. After that, I'll go kick Chris's ass for leaving me back there without a word.

Taking a careful sniff, I tried to locate the child's scent and came up with two hundred different scents…none of them familiar and all of them blending as well. Shit, this wasn't good. Before I could move a massive force in front of me blew up, sending me several feet back into a pillar that I hadn't realized was there. Good thing I'm a werewolf or else that would've hurt a lot more than this. Looking up I found that the source of the explosion was a gigantic Plagas-like creature. Really ugly with multiple limbs, sharp claws at the end of each limb and massive looking shark-like teeth. This was going to be very interesting.

"After this," I panted, carefully getting up. "I'm getting my happy ass smashed."

_**We aren't able to get drunk,**_ My wolf kindly informed me.

"Don't care!" I announced dodging to the side as the creature swiped at me. "Son of a bitch!" Yes I'm cursing—in light of the circumstances I think I have the greatest right to do so. Of course, I had to dodge several more times before I made an unfortunate mistake, causing one of the ten limbs to come into contact with my back, making a nice slice into my skin and throwing me into a wall. I seem to be making friends with a lot of the architecture of this building as of late.

"This is getting ridiculous," I snarled. I wanted to phase, but with my luck it'd take too much time and I wasn't sure just how much of it I had—I stuck with shooting the annoying thing. "Can't you just die already!?"

It'd be a relief on my nerves, that's for sure.

Apparently, the damn thing wasn't inclined to die, leaving me to have to resort to extreme measures. Yeah, I phased into wolf form—larger than normal as this thing was not my any means small. Now it's time to lay into this creeper! With a snarl that seemed to sound almost like a purr—have no idea how that happened—I launched myself onto the back of the creature, tearing into it with my teeth while it's limbs knocked into me from all different sides. The claws tore through the fur on my sides and back; I refused to show any signs of pain…at least until I've taken this bastard out. Somehow it knocked me off onto the ground hard.

I do believe I'm in trouble.

However, before I could contemplate just how much trouble a figure blurred into my line of sight—took this guy long enough! I almost felt like I was in Mercenaries (I really need to get that game dammit!). Didn't take all that long for my 'rescuer' to deal with the creature, allowing me time enough to phase back into human form—clothes on! Hurt like Hell to boot too. Next time I'm going to make double damn sure there's a mine field for me to push something like that thing into…I might blow up as well, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting torn into.

I just about collapsed to floor, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap securely around my waist. If I were in the right mind I might have squealed with absolute glee…I did that in my mind. My inner self was drooling.

"Took you long enough…" I hissed out as my wounds began healing.

"My apologies."

I glared at Wesker. "Don't even start that…" I paused for a moment as the wound on my back began to close. "Shit…that fucker hurt!"

After that, Mr. Shades himself began an inspection of my injuries. Must say I was having a hard time not jumping his ass. "I didn't get involved as it looked like you were quite capable of handling the situation."

I growled. "Yeah, well…surprise!"

I froze the second I felt lips on the left side of my neck. "Relax." I couldn't stop the shiver that trailed throughout my body when he said that. Yeah, I'm going to relax when there's a child missing, I'm injured and my most favorite bad ass is right here next to me checking me over. I don't think so.

"That's not gonna happen," I muttered, biting back a moan as he nipped at my pulse. Dammit, I hate it when he does that! "Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?" Wesker inquired all too innocently.

I shot a look at him. "Don't even try the innocent act…it really doesn't suit you." And it didn't.

The damn man chuckled causing my stomach to tighten. Shit…he can seduce me without even having to do anything! I mean it!

"I am sooo gonna get you back once we get home, buster!" I snarled darkly, all kinds of wicked ideas popping into my mind. My breath hitched when he suddenly came in front of me, just centimeters away from my mouth. Holy shit! I forgot he could move that damn fast. Then again…it does have its uses and that's all I'm saying on that!

"You can try," he whispered darkly before taking my lips in what to be the most damn exploding kiss that I'd ever had! I think I just turned into a puddle of goo, especially when he coaxed my mouth to open and slipped his tongue inside. I couldn't stop the moan this time. Sure, I'm all bloodied up and he's kissing the hell out of me. Oh, this isn't soft and slow…it was hard, demanding and extremely possessive. Didn't bother me…wouldn't have been able to stop him if I wanted to and I sure as hell didn't want to.

He pulled away much too soon for my taste, nipping at my bottom lip before vanishing completely. My eyes narrowed into slits when I discovered the reason why—Chris had come back. Nice. Now the idiot shows up! I was happy with him being gone, thanks very much.

_**And earlier you were cursing him for leaving, now you want him gone…contradiction much?**_ My wolf chuckled.

_That was before Wesker came into the picture! I wouldn't have minded Chris being gone for a little while longer!_

_**Don't worry,**_ My Wolf purred. _**We'll be able to spend as much time with our mate as we want…later.**_

I grinned inwardly. _Right, I forgot._

"You all right?" Chris asked, approaching me.

I crossed my arms, carefully standing up as my wounds continued to heal. I barely even felt them now. "Oh, just peachy…and where the hell were you? I could've used your help a second ago!"

Chris glanced at the remains of the creature that had given me so much trouble and flushed. "Sorry…"

I snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it. Did you find Jill?" I'll try to give the guy a break.

"No…she vanished."

Figures. "I'm not surprised. She is being controlled by dark magick after all. Don't worry, we'll get her back…but we need to find Maggie. That kid is still lost around here somewhere."

Chris nodded. "Yeah…"

I moved off, knowing that Chris and I weren't exactly alone. A small smile showed on my lips as we left the middle of the square to another area. I didn't have to worry about anything right now really knowing that if I were to get into trouble…I'd have some help in getting out…even if Chris didn't know. Took us a little longer than I would have liked to find Maggie. The girl had hid in a storage closet that locked on the inside. Pretty smart kid if you ask me. She had a ball bat with her as well.

"You all right," I asked her gently, picking her up, smiling as she nuzzled my neck. The poor kid was shaking.

"Yeah…I think so…"

"We need to get her out of here," Redfield stated. "A chopper should be coming to get us soon."

Not soon enough.

An explosion, larger than the last one sounded, knocking all of us off our feet and I felt the warmth of the child leave me for a moment. I thought she was dead, till I looked and found that she was no longer in my arms. Shit! Moving to a kneeling position I found that she was in Jill's arms and said woman had no expression whatsoever on her face. She was basically now a puppet of the magick that controlled her. Great. Something else for me to be concerned about.

"Jill!" Chris cried out, struggling to his feet as I ran towards the woman who held the girl captive. Only to get smacked to the side like I was nothing more than a fly.

I landed quite hard on the ground. "Shit," I groaned. She was really strong. Possibly an effect of the magick. Definitely not a good sign.

"She's coming with me," Jill said in monotone, as another explosion took place, forcing Chris and I to look away momentarily. When we looked back, both Jill and Maggie were gone.

"God dammit!" I snarled, punching the ground as hard as I could. Something told me that thing had just gone from bad to total shit storm. Chris was looking where they were in total dismay…he had no idea what to say at a time like this. I wasn't upset with him. I was pissed off at myself for allowing it to happen.

"We'll get her back," he said suddenly; voice firm and determined. "Both of them."

I nodded as I stood. "You bet we are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, that's a one-shot. Not complete, but a one-shot nonetheless. Get used to it! I'm working on the sequel to this one so don't start panicking or threatening me. You'll all know what happens…trust me…or I might just make you all suffer a little bit. *grins* Yes, I may do that! *dark laughter* sounds like a good plan to me!**

**Silver Fangs: Are you sure?**

**Yes!**

**SF: I don't think the readers are gonna like this all that much.**

**Tough toenails.**

**SF: Please leave a review. I know a lot of you out there are gonna be WTF?!, but hey, the author/writer of this story is a nut so you should get used to it now as it will get worse later on.**


End file.
